UNEXPECTEDLY YOURS
by Namikaze Ichime
Summary: Noriko gives up on dating and decides to achieve her dream of having a baby by having an artificial insemination. Will her family and friends be able to convince her not go on with her crazy plan? Read to find out! ItaFemnaru
1. I'm done with dating

Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto or its characters

AN: In this story, Noriko is a red head and Karin is her twin sister. Also Naruto is their elder brother and he is blond without the whiskers. Enjoy!

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter One:** _ I'm done with dating_

Noriko slammed the door after her, that was the first indication to those in the house that she was pissed.

"Uurgh! I can't believe this is happening to me again! The nerve of that jerk" the redhead huffed loudly entering the living room of her best friends' condo to join her friends for their weekly reunion.

"Hey idiot, no need to transfer your aggression on my front door" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Piss off Teme I'm not in the mood right now." she replied glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun be nice." Ino chided her husband and turned her attention to her angry best friend. "Ne..Ko-chan what's wrong? What happenned?"

"Arashi happenned!"

"Your boyfriend? What did he do this time?" Ino asked.

"The bastard-" Noriko started saying but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you are so worked up because of that loser you are dating?"

"The loser I was dating I dumped the dumb ass a while ago."

"What did he do?" ino inquired.

"The pervert told me he wanted a threesome."

"Who wants a threesome?" Sakura asked entering the living room with Naruto behind her.

"Arashi" Noriko answered.

"That sounds like a typical guy thing" Sakura said laughing.

"If only that was all, you didn't let me finish. The bastard wants us to have a threesome with my twin sister."

"I am going to kill that shit face. Have you told Karin?" Naruto growled.

"You are not killing anyone Nii-san, I already dumped the freak after breaking his nose with a punch. And yes I told her and she said something along the line of 'I don't know what you saw in the idiot, I'm going to cut off that freak's balls if I ever see him again'."

"Oh," Ino winced. "That's pretty bad. Although to be fair he is not the first of your boyfriends to suggest that."

"Exactly," Noriko huffed. "That is why I'm done with men, they are all pigs." she added as her eyes fell on Ino's belly. "Oh Karin said she won't be able to come today."

"Hey! I am offended not all of us are like the losers you go out with." Naruto said with indignation.

"We must be atleast good for something right" Sasuke said rubbing his hand on Ino's baby bump.

"I can think of at least one reason for you to keep a man around," Naruto chimed. "We can be very helpful," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His comment earned him a slap in the arm from his girlfriend.

"Nobody helps me better than I help myself," Noriko said rolling her eyes.

"Hot," Naruto winced when Sakura slapped him again.

"Behave," she admonished.

"Why?" He pouted and dropped into a love seat. He pulled Sakura into his lap and kissed her neck. "I have it on good authority that you like it when I misbehave. I'm of the opinion that I should take you somewhere and remind you of that."

Sakura smirked and lifted his hands so she could stand. Spinning she braced her hands on either side of his head and leaned down so her lips brushed against his ear and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "I am of the same opinion," she nipped his ear causing a shiver to travel the length of his spine; "nobody helps me better than I help myself." she said standing up and sitting down beside Nariko while the others laughed at Naruto.

"So have you given up on your dream of having a big family with many children?" Naruto asked as he cleared his throat and leaned forward. "I don't think this moratorium will last because you want a baby. You might be able to get by without sex but you've always wanted kids."

"I don't need a man for that," Noriko crossed her arms, "just a few of his best swimmers."

"Easy there doc," Ino said reaching for her lemonade. "What are you going to do?"

"Sperm bank," Noriko shrugged and reached into her purse and pulled out several files. "I've already gone and gotten some files to look over. I was hoping you guys would help me choose."

"I don't buy this," Sakura taking one of the folders and openning it. "You won't go through with it. You're going to want to know you're baby's dad." She argued as she started to peruse the file.

"I am going through with it," Noriko declared. "I have already made the appointment for the artificial insemination next month. The last step is choosing the donor."

"Isn't that awfully expensive?" Sakura asked as she glanced up from the file.

"I have the money," Noriko laughed. "I never spent any of the money from the book series. It's been sitting in a high yield savings account for nearly 8 years. I am financially solvent and I can think of no better way to spend my money. Plus it's not actually that expensive, you are thinking of IVF. You see in artificial insemination the conception happens by placing only the sperm in the uterus whereas in IVF eggs and sperms are fused outside the body. The embryo is formed in a highly equipped lab and then the embryo is placed in the uterus, that's why artificial insemination is less invasive and less expensive than IVF." She elaborated.

"Ok I get it now Dr. Namikaze, forgive my ignorance you know, not all of us are in the medical field like you." Sakura said jokingly.

"What are the odds we can talk you out of this?" Ino asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"It's happening Ino," Noriko nodded decisively. "I've been thinking about this for months." The only reason she hadn't told her friends was because she knew they would try to talk her out of it. "I had my IUD removed this morning."

"For what it is worth I agree with Sakura," Sasuke said standing up to check on the food in the kitchen. "I don't think you're going to go through with it."

"If you do go through with it though I'd go with this guy," Sakura said and passed over a photo to Ino. "He is gorgeous. I would totally have those babies."

"He's not all that great," Naruto grumbled. "His eyes are too close together."

"Oh babe," Sakura reached out and rubbed his arm, "are you jealous of a sperm donor?"

"No," he pouted.

"Maybe you should be Naruto," Ino teased. "He has a genius IQ… plus his black hair with Sakura's emerald eyes would equal a very cute baby."

"I can see that," Noriko smirked. "Do you want me to book you an appointment Sakura-chan? You can go in with me and talk to the doctor."

"If you two," Naruto glared at his sister and best friend, "could stop trying to knock-up my girlfriend that would be great."

"Maybe you should get on that, then," Ino quipped.

"I think his mother would kill him if he got her pregnant before marrying her," Sasuke said giving Naruto a pointed look. "You know Kushina-san is very old fashioned that way." He had gone with Naruto to pick out a ring over a month ago. He knew his best friend was waiting for the perfect moment, but Sasuke figured he could use a little encouragement.

Laughing Noriko said "Yeah mom will skin him alive if that happened."

"Maybe we should stop thinking about me, and focus on Noriko," Sakura said clearing her throat. "She is the one who wants to have a baby right now."

"This is top of the line sperm," Noriko said as she waved the folders. "I've got a rocket scientist, a doctor, and a lawyer here. All of them are very attractive and very smart."

"Which means nothing," Naruto chuckled. "You don't know anything about their personalities. You should find someone you know and ask for their sperm."

"Naru-nii I would have to be super close to someone to ask them that," Noriko shook her head. "I'm only that close with the people in this house and you don't count since you are my brother."

"Aww," Ino cooed. "Then our babies would be related."

"Cousins," Naruto smirked.

"Or siblings," Sasuke said returning to the living room.

"Just to be clear I won't ask any of my closest guy friends to impregnate me," Noriko said holding up her hands. "I feel like that really needs to be said."

"What did I miss?"

Everyone turned around to see Itachi standing in the doorway. He stared at Noriko with wide eyes before looking to Sasuke.

"Itachi will do it," Sasuke said as he nodded to his brother. "Come on, 'Tachi, step up and knock her up." he added teasingly.

"Teme!" Noriko yelled giving Sasuke a glare.

Naruto snickered when Noriko turned bright red. He was not sold on Noriko's new plan, and he had a feeling the only one who could talk her out of it now was Itachi.

"What is going on?" Itachi asked as he stepped forward and placed his hand on the back of Noriko's chair. "W-why… are we talking about Noriko being pregnant?" He had a feeling this will end badly.

"Well my sister wants to have a baby, and since she said she's done with men, she needs a sperm donor for her insemination. However, we are suggesting she asks somebody she knows to be her donor, rather than pick a total stranger for a donor." Naruto summarized.

"Ah!" Itachi said after the information had sunk in. "That sounds like a crazy idea Ko-chan, are you sure you want to go through with it?"

His question made her angry so she stood up and began packing the donor files furiously. "Since all of you have decided to be asses rather than help me choose, I will go elsewhere in order to make my choice peacefully." she said storming away.

"Hey Ko-chan don't be like that we are trying to help you." Naruto said to his sister before she slammed back door.

"That idiot is going to ruin my doors." Sasuke grumbled.

"What did I say to make her so angry?" Itachi asked confused.

"It's not your fault Nii-san she was already angry when she got here today." Sasuke explained.

"Who pissed her off?" Itachi asked.

"That loser she was dating, Don't worry, I know my sister very well, let's give her a few hours she will cool off." Naruto said.

"Hn." Is the only reply they got from the older Uchiha as he occupied the seat, Noriko just vacated.

"So, who wants to volunteer to talk her out of that crazy idea?" Ino asked looking at all of them.

"Count me out my sister is too stubborn."

"Me too, she never listens to me anyways." Sakura said.

"I am not getting involved." Sasuke said causing Ino to sigh in defeat.

Itachi who was busy texting on his phone realized everybody was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "What?" he asked.

"She listens to you most of the time, why don't you try desuading her 'Tachi-kun." Ino asked sweetly with a smile.

"I am not sure she will even want to talk to me again today, sorry but my answer is no." Itachi replied stoicly.

"But Itachi please." Ino begged already ready to cry due to her pregnancy hormones.

Itachi hating it when a woman cry gave in. "Fine I'll do it, but please Ino don't start crying."

"Thanks 'Tachi" Ino squealed getting up and giving him a hug.

 _"Talk about mood swings"_ Itachi thought.

"You are such a sucker for crying women aniki." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up foolish little brother." Itachi retorted with a glare causing everbody to laugh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **AO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:)**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	2. Drunken confession and sharing a bed

**I donot own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Kishi-sama:)**

 **Chapter Two** : _ Drunken confession and Sharing_ _a bed_

Several hours after dinner Noriko sat at the kitchen island looking through the folders. A shot glass sat on the table beside a bottle of tequila and a bowl of lime wedges. She was alone in the house at the moment since everyone else had headed outside.

"Noriko" she jumped when her name rolled off his tongue. She spun on the chair and saw Itachi standing at the kitchen door, when she met his eyes, she saw apprehension and concern in them." Can I come in or are you still mad at me? Or are you thinking of ways to prank me?" he asked with a wry smile still standing at the door.

Noriko returned his smile with a bright foxy grin "No 'Tachi-kun I'm not mad at you nor am I planning a prank, so you can let your guard down and come in."

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked approaching the table and taking a seat beside her.

"I am choosing a sperm donor," she shrugged. "Where did everyone go? Sakura and Ino were helping me…" She looked around to find that they were the only ones left in the house. However, a sudden loud bang made her heart to leap into her throat. She squealed, jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They're outside watching the fireworks," Itachi explained with a chuckle while he rubbed her back soothingly. "Did you forget what day it was today?"

"No," she whimpered against his chest. "I just forgot what time it was…"

"Sure," Itachi said rolling his eyes. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and sighed.

"Seriously, I didn't, I know today is teme's birthday!" Noriko exclaimed. She pushed back from him and resumed her earlier position on her stool. "You'd lose track of time too if you'd had three shots of taquila." She added.

"I would not," Itachi argued resuming his sitting position beside her eyeing the folders infront of her.

"Want to bet?" Noriko challenged him as she poured a tequila shot and passed him the glass.

"Is that a challenge Ko-chan?" Itachi asked eyeing the amber liquid with a smirk.

"Mmhmm," she grinned saying "Take a few shots, and help me choose my sperm donor. It's more fun when you're drunk." She said as she dipped her finger into the liquid and snagged his hand. She ran her finger over the back of his hand and shook the salt shaker over it.

Itachi eyed her before licking the salt off his hand. He slammed back the shot before biting into a lime with a grimace. He repeated the action two more times.

"Alright," he tossed the last rind in the garbage, "three shots. Now tell me what it is you're thinking."

"I'm torn," she pulled over two profiles, "between these two…" she trailed off when Itachi took the papers from her hand and pushed them to the edge of the counter.

"Not that 'Tachi, choose one of those" she whined and Itachi watched her pout.

"No need to pout Ko-chan, the donors on those papers look like weirdos anyway. Why are you doing this at all?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"I want a baby," Noriko said putting her elbow on the table and spun so her knees brushed against his. "I've always wanted kids… you know that."

"You're right I do know that," he said and gulped when she leaned forward, "you also wanted to find love. Shouldn't that come first?" He asked.

"I've never had the best of luck with men 'Tachi," she sighed. "There's always something wrong with them. I was only ever able to see starting a family with one guy, but he was never really interested in me."

"Neiji?" Itachi guessed. Since she'd been smitten with the man; she had even been on a few dates with him before he came out as gay. He felt a ball of fire settle in his chest when he thought about Noriko still harboring feelings for someone that was not him.

Noriko shook her head no with a sad smile. "The guy I like is completely oblivious," she muttered and poured herself another shot. She'd had a thing for Itachi when they first met nearly ten years ago and it had only gotten stronger over the years.

"So if it isn't Neiji, who then is it? Do I know him?" he asked

"Yeah you do, but let's leave it at that, I don't want to talk about it." she answered with a frown.

Itachi decided to drop the subject since she looked upset. The truth is Itachi supposed it was partially his own fault that Noriko was suffering emotionally; he was in love with her and had never had the courage to make a move to tell her.

Itachi cleared his throat "That doesn't change the fact that you want love, Noriko," he said taking the shot glass she passed him. He was vaguely aware of someone laughing outside. "You deserve to fall in love with someone who loves you."

"Well let's just say I am unlucky in love then," she said with a sigh "I keep dating losers and I am invisible to the guy I really like."

Their heart to heart confessions was interrupted by Ino who called to them when she stepped inside the kitchen with the others. "Hey," she said when her eyes fell on the bottle of tequila in front of them. "Itachi you were supposed to stop her from drinking," she sighed, "not be corrupted by her."

"Sorry Ino," he said with a sheepish grin. "I never could say no to ko-chan."

"Does that mean you are giving her your sperm?" Naruto asked as he came in with his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

A flush rose to Itachi's neck when he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"I didn't ask that," Noriko mumbled. "I just asked him to take some shots with me."

"Dared me is more like it," he said with a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Truth be told he wasn't sure he would have said no if Noriko had asked him the former question. He wasn't overly opposed to the idea of her carrying his child.

"Well, since both of you are smashed, neither one of you is in a position to drive home," Sasuke noted with a bright gleam in his onyx eyes.

"None of us are in a position to drive you either." Ino added.

"Ino," Noriko gasped in outrage. "Have you been drinking?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I am pregnant," Ino said with a yawn. "and I'm tired. I doubt I'll make it to the bedroom." She added and turned her head when she heard a distant door close.

"It looks like Naruto and Sakura just claimed one of the guest rooms," Sasuke said with a chuckle and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "You two can decide who gets the other room and who gets the couch." He laughed when the two locked eyes. "Apparently it will be decided by a staring match," Sasuke double checked to make sure that the doors were all locked before bidding them goodnight, "Unless of course you want to share."

Noriko blushed and watched Ino and Sasuke walk upstairs. She could hear Sakura giggling upstairs and knew that the only bedroom left was the one downstairs. There had been a time when Sasuke and Ino had three guestrooms, but they had recently converted one of them into the nursery.

"You looked away," Itachi said as his eyes flickered to her parted lips. "That means I win."

"We are not deciding sleeping arrangements on the results of a staring contest," Noriko said standing up from her stool. She placed a hand on either side of his body. "That's far too childish," she said giggling.

"Then how would you propose we decide?" he asked.

"You could be a gentleman and give me the bed," Noriko suggested coyly.

"No way," he shook his head emphatically and smirked. "Have you ever lain down on that couch? It's bloody uncomfortable. My manners only extend so far my lovely Noriko." The endearment slipped out and brought a flood of color to her cheeks.

"Well a staring contest is far too childish," Noriko reiterated. She started backing up as a smirk lit up her features. "Obviously we need to decide this with a race," she laughed and took off down the hall.

It was a few seconds before she heard him behind her. Unfortunately her head start was more than enough for her to reach the door first. She spun around with a triumphant grin with her hands in the door frame.

"I win."

"It would seem so," Itachi said with a grin and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He stepped forward until only a few inches separated them and placed his hands above hers.

Noriko's breath caught in her throat when she met his laughing eyes. She swallowed and tilted her head to the side. "Then why do you look so smug?"

Itachi started walking her backwards into the room. Noriko matched him step for step until her hip rested against the white nightstand. He placed his hands on the sides of the night stand a mere half inch from her heated skin. He leaned forward until he was a hairs breadth from her lips.

Noriko fought the urge to close the distance between them. She had to remind herself repeatedly that Itachi didn't want her; she had been reminding herself of that for years. He was her friend, and she didn't want to ruin her friendship with him. She blinked when he stepped back and sat down on the bed.

"You made it to the room first, but I made it to the bed, so I win" he said smirking up at her.

Noriko considered his expression for a moment. If he wanted to play dirty and get technical then so could she. She pretended to pout in defeat and walked towards the door. Noriko stopped at the foot of the bed; she twisted and jumped backwards so her head landed on the pillow.

She tilted her head and smiled innocently. "You made it to the bed, but I laid down first."

Itachi's eyes sparkled with amusement. They had always been semi flirtatious with one another; the consumption of alcohol only increased it. When she looked at him like this, innocent and flirtatious, sometimes Itachi would think that maybe he had a chance; he would think that maybe she liked him too.

Itachi reached out and tugged gently on the belt loops of her skinny jeans. "You're not ready for sleep, Ko-chan. There is no possible way you are comfortable enough to sleep in this outfit."

Noriko's eyes dropped to his finger still hooked in her belt loops. With her right hand she traced the line of his arm. Her finger slipped beneath the knot of his tie and started to loosen it.

"Are you planning to sleep in a suit?" She propped herself up on her elbows and craned her neck so her breath fanned across his chin.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat; he saw her eyes quickly flicker to his mouth.

"We both know you're going to cave first," she whispered hotly, "so why not save us some time and quit now?"

Itachi lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "You underestimate me lovely Noriko. I can be even more stubborn than Sasuke when I want something."

"So can I," she said and sat up. Noriko smirked and reached around her back to unhook her bra; she pulled the straps down her arms and reached under the front of her shirt to remove the dainty lace and silk.

"What are you doing?" His mouth popped open when she dropped her bra on the floor. Itachi's eyes darted between her sparkling eyes and supple breasts encased in the tight white top.

"Getting comfortable enough to sleep," she said.

Noriko was either unaware of the fact her shirt was hiding nothing, or she was too drunk to care. She smirked when she saw the direction of his gaze. She knew he found her physically attractive, but that he respected her too much to act on it.

"If you want to play that way," Itachi nodded before shedding his jacket. He tossed it over the chair in the room and pulled off his tie. Lying down beside her on the bed he popped a few buttons on his dress shirt.

"You're going to be rumpled for work tomorrow," Noriko said with a giggle.

"I have the day off," he chuckled. Itachi did sit up and remove the dress shirt though. He repositioned himself on the bed and threw his arm under his head. "You wouldn't kick a shirtless man out of bed… would you Nori-chan?"

"I've done it before," she smirked. "You wouldn't kick a girl out of bed in her underwear would you, 'Tachi-kun?"

"You're not…" He cut himself off when she tore her jeans down her legs and threw them aside, "… in your underwear…"

"I am now," she stretched her legs out in front of her and looked back at him over her shoulder.

Itachi's eyes raked over her shapely legs before settling on her face. He considered the determined set of her shoulders before making a suggestion he was certain she would scoff at.

"We could share," he looked at the bed, "there is more than enough room."

Noriko surprised him by flopping onto her stomach and grinning at him. "I knew you'd cave first."

"I'm still in the bed."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get rid of me to stay," Noriko bunched the pillow under her head and closed her bright blue eyes. "Are you going to sleep in your shoes?"

"No," he kicked off his shoes and rolled onto his side before closing his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Noriko."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER. READ AND REVIEW. CUZ REVIEWS DONOT ONLY ENCOURAGE ME, THEY TELL ME I AM ON THE RIGHT TRACK.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	3. The pain of rejection and the resolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Kishi-sama:)**

 **AN**

 **Sorry about the long wait, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts/messages/ phone calls"_

 **Chapter Three** : _The pain of rejection and the resolution_

Thunder cracked outside jolting Noriko awake. She blinked at the alarm clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. She arched her back and she felt something poke her behind. Noriko glanced over her shoulder and saw Itachi sleeping peacefully behind her. Ever so carefully she pushed back against him again and blushed when she figured out what she had felt.

She gasped when Itachi's arm settled over her waist. He pulled her flush against him and reflexively brushed his lips over the back of her neck. She shivered and felt him groan softly and tighten his hold when the movement passed through his body.

Noriko closed her eyes and focused on the pattering rain. It took nearly twenty minutes but she was finally able to drift off again into pleasant dreams.

Itachi woke up around half past two in the morning. He struggled for a moment to figure out what had woken him from a rather enjoyable dream of Noriko and himself sharing a shower.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Noriko's back was intimately pressed against him. He bit his lip to keep back a moan when she ground against him.

Carefully he lifted his arm from her waist and rolled onto his back to give her some room. However, Noriko rolled with him and tossed her arm over her head. He watched her thighs rub together in her sleep and closed his eyes to drown out the image; they snapped open when she quietly moaned his name.

"Noriko," he turned his head to face her hoping she was awake and messing with him. If she was awake he could write it off as a joke, but if she was asleep it meant she dreamt of him too.

She didn't answer him. She sighed, rolled over and slung her bare leg over his.

Itachi stiffened when her knee trailed up his leg. Noriko slung her arm over his chest and snuggled into him.

It was the thunder that woke her again at four o'clock. She jerked when a deep rumble echoed overhead.

"What?" Itachi mumbled and lifted his head

The lightening illuminated her wide eyes as they looked up at him.

"Someone's happy to see me," she blinked when her leg brushed against him. Noriko dropped herself up on her one elbow and slowly trailed her other hand down his chest.

Itachi groaned when she squeezed him. "You're still drunk, aren't you?" he asked as he met her lidded eyes.

"So are you," she said and started kissing his neck. "Do you want me to stop?" She popped the button on his pants. Pulling down the zipper she slipped her hand inside to take hold of his painfully hard erection.

"Noriko wait He said stopping the movement of her hand.

"Why Tachi? what's wrong?" Noriko asked with a hurt frown on her face.

"Nothing is wrong Ko-chan I just don't want you to do something you will regret later." he explained.

"I won't regret it I promise or don't you find me attractive enough?" she asked.

"No Nori you are one of the most beautiful people I know but this" he said gesturing to them "isn't right, we are both drunk and I will feel like I am taking advantage of one of my best friends." he explained.

"Oh " she whispered with hurt in her voice "I am sorry 'Tachi for making you to feel uncomfortable. I don't know what I was thinking especially with you having a girlfriend and with me not being your type, but just one of your best friends. Please forget what just happened, it won't happen again." Noriko said trying and failing miserably not to cry. Noriko quickly got up before Itachi could say anything she rushed into the bathroom locking the door.

Itachi got up to follow her but realized the door was locked. "Ko-chan please open up don't be like that" he said knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone Itachi." she said.

"Noriko we need to talk, you have to let ne explain what I meant." Itachi insisted.

There was silence for a while before she replied in a low voice. "Give me a minute 'Tachi"

"Ok Nori." he replied sitting on the bed.

 **IN THE BATHROOM**

 _"I am so stupid to have thought he will fall for me, It is painful but it is also an eye opening_ , _It seems I will always be the best friend struggling to move on with non reciprocated love."_ she thought crying. _"I have to try and avoid 'Tachi for a while. Kami knows I can't do this anymore."_ she decided wiping her tears.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the opening and closing of a door. "Ko-chan you misunderstood me when I said drunken sex wasn't right-" he said standing up but was interupted by Noriko.

"Tachi-kun can we please forget what happened a while ago, better still please let's not talk about it again. It was a mistake on my path and I am sorry." she said in a pleading voice. " All I want right now is to go back to sleep." she added moving towards the bed and laying down.

"Ok..ay" was all he could say. "Noriko if me sleeping in here will bother you or make you uncomfortable, I can go to the coach."

"It's ok Itachi you can sleep here." she said gesturing to his spot on the bed. With that said the both went back to sleep.

Itachi woke up in the morning to find himself alone in bed. He checked the bathroom and realised he was alone in the room. Washing his face and dressing up, he left the room heading down stairs.

Itachi heard noise and laughter from the kitchen he went in that direction to see those who are already awake. Itachi saw Ino, Sakura cooking and his brother.

"Hey morning Nii-san." Sasuke greeted noticing his presence.

"Hn, morning, where is Noriko?" Itachi asked

"She left very early this morning, she said she had a lot of work at the hospital today. Is there any problem?" Ino answered.

"No there isn't. I think I will be on my way too." Itachi said.

"Won't you at least have breakfast with us? It's still early" Ino asked.

"No thanks Ino-chan but, I am not really hungry. Bye guys. Itachi said leaving.

"Huh what just happened?" Sakura asked confused.

"He looked dejected when Ino said Nori was gone." Sasuke said with a frown.

Sighing Ino said " Those two are the most clueless people I know."

"Oh well let's hope they realize they love each other soon, I prefer an indifferent Itachi to a gloomy one." Sasuke said serving himself a plate of pancakes.

"Morning guys, what did I miss?" Naruto asked coming into the kitchen "I just met Itachi on my way here and he was far in his thoughts, he didn't here me when I said hello."

"Nothing babe just the usual, Ko-chan and Tachi-kun being exasperatingly clueless." Sakura said.

"Oh ok, so what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"You are such a glutton dobe." Sasuke remarked

"Shut up bastard you are one to talk you are already stuffing your stomach with food so early. Naruto retorted.

Ino and Sakura already knowing the long banter that will ensuite.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Time skip**

Noriko picked up her buzzing phone from the table in her office. She blanched when the picture flashed over the screen and declined the call. Her initial feeling of mortification had faded as the memory of that night returned. Now she was afraid to face him again.

Itachi had waited a few days before calling her. She assumed it was to give her time to get over her embarrassment while he recovered from his shock. She still couldn't believe she had tried to seduce Itachi and to top it off he had rejected her. She figured like her, he remembered everything that happened as well; he usually remembered drunken memories a few days later. Now five days after, she is still bent on avoiding him and the pain his rejection caused to her heart. Noriko had made up her mind two days ago to concentrate on having her baby and to forget about men and love. As the say you can not always have everything you want. She had an appointment at the gynecologist in a few weeks to know when she will be able to undergo her insemination.

Her phone vibrated again this time indicating that she just received a message, looking at the sender ID she realised it was from Itachi

 ** _Message from 'Tachi_**

 _Ko-chan please pick up my phone calls, and stop ignoring me. if I offended you the other day, give me the chance to explain myself or apologize._

 ** _Sent on Friday 28th July at 2:15pm_**

Noriko groaned deleting the message." _It seems avoiding Itachi will be more difficult than I thought-"_ Noriko's train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in" she answered and the door was opened by a blond nurse.

"Doctor Namikaze your 2:20pm patient is here for his appointment"

"Show him in Shion-chan thank you."

"Ok doc" shion replied leaving.

 **XXXXXXXccCCccXXXXXXX**

 **Sunday 30th July**

Good morning Ino" Itachi greeted as he carefully helped Sasuke maneuver the crib box through the house and up the stairs into the nursery. "Would it have killed you otouto to leave the room as it was until you were ready to assemble the crib?"

"Ino insisted on doing everything in stages: clean out the room, paint, and then assemble furniture," Sasuke shrugged and leaned the box against the wall. "I know better than to argue with her about scheduling."

"I'm surprised she hasn't scheduled the delivery," Itachi joked. He used a pair of scissors to remove the tape holding the box closed and started to pull out the different pieces.

"She has," Sasuke chuckled. He took the wood from his brother and started sorting it.

"She does realize that labor and delivery is unpredictable right?" Itachi said as he started fitting pieces together for Sasuke to assemble.

"I don't argue with my wife's timetable," Sasuke reiterated.

"Fair enough," Itachi nodded. "Have you… um… spoken to Noriko lately?"

"Not for a few weeks," Sasuke shrugged, "but she talks to Ino nearly every day. She's on the phone with Noriko now actually. I thought you and Nori talked all the time. Don't you two meet for coffee twice a week?"

"We've both been busy," Itachi said and focused on the mess they were making of the crib. "She and I haven't had much time to meet. I actually haven't seen her since your birthday party on the 23rd July."

"Oh really aniki is there trouble in paradise?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Drop it idiot I already told you we've had busy schedules this week."

"You two might want to try the instructions," Ino interrupted them with a giggle while standing at the door of the nursery.

"We are men, koi," Sasuke flashed his wife a wolfish grin, "we don't need instructions."

"The businessman and the lawyer?" She laughed. "Have either of you ever actually assembled furniture?"

"Well…" Itachi trailed off.

"Should I call Shikamaru?" Ino snickered. "He has a kid so I can assume he knows how to put a crib together."

"No," they both shook their heads. "We can do this."

 **XXXXXXXXX(:)XXXXXXXXX**

Noriko glanced at her phone when it started vibrating and picked it up and answered.

 _"Ko-chan are you avoiding Itachi?_

"Hey Ino, didn't we just talk like 5 minutes ago?"

" _Don't avoid the question missy."_

"Why would you think I'm avoiding him?" She couldn't bring herself to say his name. She just knew her voice would crack and then Ino would know something was up. Noriko had been very careful to avoid talking about Itachi for the past week with Ino.

 _"He asked Sasuke if he'd heard from you recently. Said 'we've both been busy' and 'haven't had a chance to talk'. I know that's absolute crap because you and I have been talking all the time; we've been talking more than_ _normal. That leads me to believe you are using me to replace your typical, Itachi time."_

"I'm not avoiding anyone," she said picking up her bag and tossing it over her arm. "Now I really have to go." she said as she stepped out of her apartment.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Ino asked.

"I'm on my way to the mall for grocery shopping. I was getting ready to leave when you called me again.

 _"You trying to avoid my question on Itachi and suddenly being in a haste to hang up on me proves my point_ , _you are avoiding him._ Ino concluded

"Look Ino I'm not avoiding him. I just been very busy at the hosp-" Noriko tried to explain but was interrupted by Ino.

 _"That's bullshit and you know it. You haven't even been able to say his name even once since we started talking about him. What did he do to you Ko-chan?"_ Ino asked in a motherly voice.

"Nothing happened ok! He just rejected my advances when I tried to seduce him last week. I felt so stupid Ino. He has a girlfriend and I still keep hoping that he will one day see me like a woman and not just a friend. I am tired of mopping around because of my one-sided feelings." Noriko finally confessed wiping a few treacherous tears from her face.

 _"Oh baby! I'm so sorry. Should I come over? "_

"No I'm fine Ino, I am going to the mall anyways. I have decided that love isn't my thing, I have an appointment with the OBGYN on the 14th August, I will have my baby Ino and everything will be fine."

 _"Ok dear keep me updated, I'll talk to you late bye."_

"Ok later Ino-chan." Noriko said hanging up and locking her door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I GOT A NEW JOB THUS I WAS VERY BUSY . I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY IF YOU READ AND ENCOURAGE ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **NWMIKAZE ICHIME**


	4. Sasuke's idea and the devious plan

**Disclaimer: I donot Naruto or its characters, they belong to Kishi-sama**

"Talking"

 _"phone calls"_

Chapter Four: _Sasuke's idea and the devious plan_

Ino finished brushing her long blond hair and began braiding it when Sasuke came out of the bathroom after his shower.

"So what did she tell you?" Sasuke asked.

"Who?" Ino asked confused.

"Noriko" he said.

"Nothing much, she just wanted to know how the baby and I are doing that's all." Ino replied

"Ino-chan stop playing dumb with me, you know exactly what I am really asking, you spoke with her twice today. I know you called her a second time after you overheard aniki and I talking about her. I am asking if she told you why she is avoiding my brother" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Anata you know I love you more than life itself, but you also know I cannot betray my best friend's trust by telling you what she confided to me." Ino said turning to face him.

Sighing Sasuke moved towards their bed and sat down. Running his hands tiredly through his still wet hair he spoke again. "Ino I know you will never betray your best friend especially one you consider your sister, but put yourself in my shoes, my older brother whom I love and respect a lot is hurting because, the woman he loves has been avoiding as well as ignoring him and his phone calls for days. He is becoming desperate to the point where if I didn't talk him out of it he would have started stalking her or camped in front of her apartment. So please just this once make an exception and tell me so that I can find a way to help my brother who has always been there for me from the day I was born."

"Sasuke I am going to tell you what she told me not because 'Tachi-kun is hurting since I think he deserves it for being a oblivious jerk, but because I think those two really need our help or they will both keep suffering."

"What do you mean he deserves it?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean she is avoiding him because he rejected her the night of your birthday. She feels stupid for trying to seduce him in the first place and thinks avoiding him will give her time to heal. She said she'll concentrate on having her baby and believes that the baby will make her life more bearable or happier." Ino explained sadly.

"He rejected her?...I now understand what Itachi-nii meant when he said she misunderstood him, but that she wouldn't give him the opportunity to explain. Oh Ino those two are the most dense people I have ever seen." Sasuke said with an exasperated sigh.

"So what do you think we can do to help them?" Ino asked with hope in her eyes.

"Well for tonight, there is nothing we can do, but don't worry I think I have an idea on the people who can help us with those two."

"Who do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"My mum and Kushina-kaachan" Sasuke said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you are so evil unleashing those two on them." Ino said giggling. "Ne...Sasuke-kun don't tell them about her insemination plans, Nori told me she will tell her parents next weekend during their family brunch."

"Hn koi" he answered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **UCHIHA MANSION**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

"Uchiha residence, who is on the line?" asked a butler.

 _"Hello Mamoru-san it's me Sasuke, I will like to talk to mum."_

"Oh Sasuke-sama how are you and Ino-sama doing?" the butler asked.

 _"We are fine Mamoru-san, I hope your family is doing well_

"Yes Sasuke-sama all is well. Give me a few seconds I will put you through to your mother."

 _"Thanks Mamoru"_

"Don't mention it Sasuke-sama."

 **XXXXXXXXX(:)XXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Sasuke-chan how are you?"

 _"Mum! when will you stop calling me that? I am a grown up man now and you still treat me like a baby."_ Sasuke said annoyed.

"But you are still my baby, that is until my grandchild is born."

 _"I give up mum there is no need arguing with you. I called you for a different reason anyways, it's about Itachi and Noriko."_

"What's wrong with them are they finally dating?" Mikoto asked giddily.

 _"No kaa-chan it's the opposite , they are drifting apart and are both miserable."_

"What happened?" she asked.

" _From what Ino tells me Nori tried to seduce him the night of my birthday when they were both drunk and Itachi rejected her advances, So she is punishing him by avoiding him and ignoring his calls."_

"Oh Kami those two are going to spoil both me and Kushin-chan's plans of one day having Uchiha-Namikaze grandchildren."

 _"Speaking of Kushina-kaachan I was planning on calling her after talking to you. I am hoping the two of you will be able to succeed where Ino and I failed."_ Sasuke said.

"Don't worry son I will tell Kushina-chan, your father and Minato-kun so that we can all come up with a plan of action that will help bring those two together as a couple for good."

 _"Thanks kaa-chan, just keep me updated. Ok I will get back to work, bye mum"_

"Ok son take care." she said hanging up and immediately dialing the phone for the Namikaze residence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NAMIKAZE MANSION**

Kushina was just finishing the phone conversation she had with her best friend Mikoto when Minato walked into the living room.

"Hey Ku-chan who were you talking to on the phone?" he asked curiously.

"Hey Minato-kun you're back. How was your day?" she asked relieving him of his laptop bag."

"It was okay just very tiring, I can't wait to retire and leave the company in the hands of the children." he answered sitting down on a black leather couch.

"Naru-kun and 'Rin-chan will both do a great job when the time comes." she assured him.

"I know koi. So who was on the other line of your phone call?"

"Mikoto-chan"

"Ah... you two still plotting on ways to tie our children together?" he asked amused.

"Well Minato-kun this time it's different."

"How so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For starters it's not just Mikoto and I plotting this time but Sasuke, Ino, Fugaku and you." she said with a foxy grin.

"Hey...I don't remember volunteering to be part of your plans."

"You will when I tell you what has been going on between Itachi-kun and Ko-chan lately, making them both miserable." she challenged gaining his undivided attention.

So Kushina relayed the details of what transpired between Itachi and Noriko to her husband.

"I am totally in Ku-chan, so what is the plan?" Minato asked.

"We're going to use Fugaku's birthday to bring both of them in the same venue to start and proceed from there."

"I like the plan, so what do I have to do?"

"Well since Nori-chan always listens to you and not me, you have to coerce her to attend because, I know she will try to make excuses to avoid attending the birthday reception." Kushina explained.

"That's okay I can do that." he said with determination.

 **XXXXXxxxxx(:)xxxxxXXXXX**

 **Thursday 3rd August 2xxx**

 **KONOHA GENERAL HOSPITAL**

"Good afternoon miss. Can I please see Dr Namikaze?" a male velvet voice asked speaking to a brunette nurse at the reception desk.

"Do you have an appointment sir? she asked still typing on her computer not looking up at the man.

"No miss I don't, but I will like to see her for a few minutes, it's for a very urgent matter." he explained.

The nurse looked up and realized she recognized the man she has been talking to. "Uchiha-sama sorry I didn't know you were the one." she apologized with an embarrassed blush.

"It's alright Miss Matsuri" he said reading her name tag "And please call me Itachi. So can I see her?"

"Yes of course let me just let her know you are here." she said picking up the phone.

"Matsuri-chan could you please do me a favor by not saying I am here? You see Ko-chan is mad at me if you tell her it's me she will refuse to see me." he explained.

"Umm...Itachi-sama are you sure I am not going to get into trouble for that?" she asked nervous.

"I promise you won't, just don't call and I will say you weren't on your desk when I came in it's almost lunch break anyways." he said.

"Okay I will trust you on this." she said putting down the phone.

"Thanks Matsuri-chan." he said with a grateful smile that made the nurse to blush.

 **XXXXXXXXX(:)XXXXXXXXX**

Noriko was looking through a few medical files when she heard a knock on her door. She answered with a distracted "Come in" and heard when the door opening. Noriko looked up thinking it will be a nurse at the door but she was shocked and a little nervous when she realized it was Itachi.

"Good afternoon Noriko, since you have been avoiding my calls I decided to come in person. Can I come in?" He asked still standing at the door.

"Yes Itachi you can come in."she said and he entered her office and took the seat in front of her desk she offered him.

" So why have you been avoiding me and ignoring my calls and messages?" Itachi asked going straight to the point.

"I am not avoiding you, I have been busy that's all." she argued.

"You've always been a bad liar Ko-chan." he said.

"What do you want me to say Itachi?" she asked tiredly.

"I want the truth." he answered.

"Okay I felt so embarrassed about the other night and I did not know how to face you, I thought if I let you be for a while, it will be easier for you to forgive me when I apologise." she explained.

"You have nothing to apologise for Ko-chan."

"No I do for two reasons actually, you have a girl friend and you sleeping with me would have meant cheating on Izumi. Also because you are my best friend and I realized it is better we remain in the friend zone in order not destroy our friendship." she said

"Noriko,we were both drunk. As for Izumi and I, we are-"

Itachi started to say but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the emergency alarm. Noriko shot to her feet and ran to the door to inquire on the problem.

"Doctor you are needed in the ER, we have two patients who were in a car accident they have numerous fractures and may equally have concussions." Shion said hurriedly rushing to help the other nurses.

Turning to Itachi with an apologetic smile she said softly" Sorry 'Tachi we will have to continue this conversation another time."

"It's okay Noriko see you later." he answered and Noriko nodded running out of the office.

Itachi stood and left the office partly satisfied he succeeded to talk to Noriko.

 **XXXXXXXXX(:)XXXXXXXXX**

 **Saturday 5th August 2xxx**

 **UCHIHA MANSION**

"I hope all of you have understood your parts in the plan?" Mikoto asked the others and they all nodded.

"I have to convince Ko-chan to go to the birthday party. I equally have to be with her when you call to invite her, so that it will be easier to persuade her to attend" Minato affirmed.

"And I have to convince Nii-chan to be there as well by telling him Noriko will be there" Sasuke said.

"I have to coerce Noriko subtly to keep confiding in me so you guys can all know what she is up to." Ino said.

"I am to help her with shopping while giving motherly advice after she confides in me. She said she has something to tell us tomorrow when I called to confirm she was coming for the brunch tomorrow." Kushina said.

"And I will call her and invite her for Fugaku-kun's birthday. You anata will try to annoy your son to the extend that he will have no other choice but to confront her." Mikoto said.

"Hn I will." Fugaku answered.

"Umm...guys why do I have to convince my sister to bring a date when we all know she loves 'Tachi-kun?"

Naruto asked confused.

"Because Naruto the date will be there to make Itachi jealous." Sakura explained.

"Hey Kushina-chan did you tell Karin-chan she was the one introducing Ko-chan's date to her?"

" Yes 'Rin-chan said her friend Juugo accepted to be the fake date." Kushina said

"Okay I think that concludes today's planing session. Let me check if dinner is ready so that we can all eat. Mikoto said going to the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **AN**

 **I HAD A DAY OFF AND I WAS INSPIRED SO I DECIDED TO TYPE THIS NEW CHAPTER. HOWEVER I REALISE THAT THE MORE I UPDATE THE LESSER REVIEWS I GET SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENNING. YOU GUYS SHOULD BE MORE ENCOURAGING BY READING AND REVIEWING. THANKS.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	5. Of fatherly dates and family reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters;)** **They all belong to Kishi-sama.**

"speaking"

 _"phone calls"_

 ** _Thoughts"_**

 **Chapter Five** : _Of fatherly dates and family reunions_

 **Saturday 5th August 2xxx**

K **ONOHA GENERAL HOSPITAL**

That evening, Noriko was preparing to go home after a tedious day doing surgeries when there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in." she said and waited to see who was at the door.

"Hey dad what a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"I am fine sweety, I was around the area for a business meeting and I thought I should drop by the hospital to check on you."

"Oh thanks dad, so how's mum?"

"Your mother is fine dear she has been busy preparing the food for tomorrow. she is very happy all her children are coming home at the same time. If she is not careful she might end up cooking too much food." Minato said with a chuckle.

Minato's last comment caused Noriko to giggle.

"So what has been bothering you lately?"

"Nothing dad, I am fine."

"Don't tell me it's nothing with all the dark circles I see under your eyes. You have not been taking care of yourself lately, your mother is going to have a fit."

"Nothing is wrong dad, just a lot of work here that's all."

"Sweety you know I always know when there is something on your mind. So what is it this time? Do I have to send your brother to beat up that boyfriend of yours."

"Oh dad you are crazy." Noriko said giggling. "There is no need to beat up any one this time, I no longer have a boyfriend I dumped the idiot."

"So then who is the culprit?" Minato asked again.

"Dad there is no culprit, I just feel hopeless and stupid loving a man who will never love me the way I want him to."

"What did Itachi-kun do to upset you?"

"He didn't do anything, it's just me and my treacherous heart." she said

"Okay enough with being gloomy, if he hasn't realized how great a person you are, he doesn't deserve you." he said

"Thanks dad." Noriko said with a bright smile.

"So, are you up for a dinner date with your old man?" Minato asked with a grin.

"Of course dad give me a minute."Noriko said packing the files on her table.

"Okay dear." he said sitting down on the couch.

"Dad I am done we can-" Noriko was saying before she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Looking at the name of the caller she was hesitant to pick up. Minato noticing her hesitation asked who it was.

"It's Mikoto-kaachan dad and I am not ready to talk to any Uchiha at the moment"

"Just pick up baby and hear what she wants, you know she will continue calling until you decide to answer."

Sighing Noriko picked the call.

"Hello aunt Mikoto "

 _"Hey Ko-chan how are you?"_

"I am fine aunty and you?"

 _"I am fine my dear, you uncle says hello too."_

"Oh send uncle my regards too."

 _"Greetings aside dear, I wanted to remind you that your uncle's birthday is on the 16th. I am organising a reception for the occasion and I really need your help in the organisation."_

"Well...aunty I don't know if I will have the time to be of any help to you in the preparations..."

 _"Ko-chan I know you are very busy at the hospital but please grant me this favour I really need your help."_

"Okay...aunty I will. when will we do the shopping?"

 _" I was thinking we could start next Saturday the 12th. If that's okay with you."_

"Hai, Saturday it is then."

 _"Alright thanks dear take care bye."_

"You too aunty bye." Noriko said ending the call.

"So what did Mikoto-chan want?" Minato asked curiously.

"She needs my help in organising uncle's birthday party."

"Ohh will you be ok sweety."

"Yeah dad I will manage."

"That is the spirit sweety!" Minato said giving her an encouraging smile. " well then shall we?" He added offering her his arm.

 **Few hours later...**

"Dad thanks a lot for the company tonight, it helped me relax a bid. I will see you tomorrow then, tell mom I said hello." Noriko said giving Minato a hug and entering a taxi.

"Ok my dear, take care." he answered, putting her into a taxi and shutting the door.

 **XXXXXXXXX(*)XXXXXXXX**

 **Sunday 6th August 2XXX**

"So were you able to talk to her Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah although we were interrupted by an emergency we talked for a while." He answered.

"So why did she say?" Sasuke asked but his question was met with silence. Looking up he realised that Itachi was no longer in the sitting room and was instead on his way to the kitchen."Hey! Nii-san were are you going?"

"Give me a second little brother it seems Ino-chan has finished cooking my porky" He answered absentmindedly entering the kitchen and coming out with a plate full of his favorite treat.

This caused Sasuke to sweat drop.

" ** _Talk about heart-break. If Ko-chan doesn't get together with him ASAP he is going to gain extra pounds."_** Sasuke thought.

"So what were you saying otoutou?" Itachi asked after eating his last porky and wiping his mouth.

"Itachi-nii if you don't slow down with the sweets Ko-chan will reject you because of the extra pounds you are gaining." Sasuke teased.

"Stop being annoying idiot. what did you say before I left for the kitchen?" Itachi asked giving his brother a death glare.

"Ok ok I get it no need to kill me with your eyes. I asked what reasons Nori gave for avoiding you." Sasuke asked seriously.

"She said she felt bad and guilty for what happened that night. She thought giving me space and time will help, when she apologizes for endangering our friendship by seducing me especially since I have a girlfriend."

"She was spouting a lot of nonsense and you know it! Why didn't you tell her that you and Izumi are no longer an item? Sasuke said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Calm down foolish otoutou.I tried telling her that but we were interrupted."

"By?"

"An Emergency surgery."

"Oh aniki you are an idiot when it comes to women and their hearts. Worst of all you suck at communicating with the one you love." Sasuke said sighing.

"Hn" answered Itachi.

 **XXXXXXXXX(:)XXXXXXXXX**

 **NAMIKAZE MANSION**

Noriko packed her car in one of the parking spaces in front of the mansion. With a tired sigh, she exited the car and locked the door. On her way to the main entrance, the arrival of a red sports car caught her attention and with a bright smile on her face she greeted the car's owner.

"Hey the **DARK SIDE** of me!

How are you today? Noriko called out jokingly.

"Hello to you too the **BRIGHT SIDE** of me!" Karin greeted with an annoyed glare causing her younger twin to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Kami! 'Rin-chan I can't believe that nickname still annoys you." Noriko said with a loving smile on her face.

"Thank Kami you remain the annoying little one!" Karin said mirroring her sister's smile.

"What's that suppose to mean Nee-san?" Noriko asked with a playful glare.

"Nothing Ko-hime. So why do you look so gloomy?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yep! You are doing a great job pretending to be happy but I know you and know when you are pretending."

"Oh well, I am thinking about my future and making my life changing decisions that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay! If you say so little one" Karin said with a motherly smile. "Let's go in before mum starts screaming like a banshee." she added jokingly guiding her sister towards the main entrance.

"Hey guys I thought you guys will not make it in time. Mum was trying to kill me with too much food!" Naruto joked on seeing his sisters.

"But Naru-nii I know a glutton like you has no problem eating all the food alone."

"What do you mean _Tomato-head?"_ Naruto asked annoyed.

"Mom! Naru called you tomato head!" Noriko complained loud enough for Kushina to hear with an evil smirk marring her face.

"You brat!" Naruto whispered to Noriko who was laughing hysterically on the carpeted floor.

"Ko-chan stop teasing your brother." Minato chided smiling.

"Ok dad, I will take pity on him now and stop." Noriko said moving towards the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking.

 **XXXXXXXXX(*)XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey kaa-chan do you need help?"

"Hey baby, yeah I think I do. Help me set the table,I am almost done with the food."

"Ok mum!" Noriko answered and began searching through cupboards to find the items needed to set the table.

"How is Itachi-kun? I haven't seen him for a while now."

"Eeuhmmm...mum..why did you ask about him out of a sudden?"

"I just thought since he is one of your best male friends like Sasuke-kun you might know how he is doing. I asked about him to Mokoto-chan yesterday and she hasn't had news from my favorite godson for a while now."

"Mum... he is the only godson you have. Noriko pointed out.

"My point exactly! He is my one and only as well as favorite godson." Kushina joked with a foxy smile

"Oh I see...He is doing fine I guess..."

"Oh ok, how is work at the hospital?

"Stressful and tiring but I feel satisfied, when I take care of my patients and they get well."

"Did your aunt say when she will drop by today?"

"Oh I almost forgot Aunt Tsunade said she won't be able to make it today because she is travelling this night to attain an important medical seminar in Kyoto."

"Oh I see, I am surprised she didn't assign the job to you as usual.".

"She tried and even placed a bet, but she couldn't since the seminar concerns only the Directors of hospitals and not their vice." Noriko said laughing. Kushina couldn't help but join in."

"Kami...I think your aunt maintains her title as the _Legendary sucker.."_ Kushina said causing Noriko to laugh.

 **XXXXXXXXX(*)XXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later the members of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family were eating, joking and chatting away happily around the table set up with a lot of food.

"Mom your food is delicious, I can't wait to try the desert" Noriko said smiling brightly at Kushina.

"Thanks my dear! It's a shame Itachi-kun didn't come with you today. I thought he will, that's why I made so much sweets for desert." Kushina said in a disappointed way.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan I am going to eat it all." Naruto said noticing his sister's discomfort at their mother's comment.

"Not surprising you are a gluttonous pig." Karin commented.

"Rin-chan you are so mean!!" Naruto added before digging into his desert.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan I am going to have a baby. I know it-" Noriko's announcement was interrupted when her parents and twin yelled in unison.

"WHAT!"

"Who is the father?" Kushina asked.

"It seems I am going to go to jail for murder. Who did it?" Minato added angrily.

"Wow imouto this is your best prank ever!" Karin exclaimed laughing.

"It's not a prank. I am serious. However, you guys did not let me finish for you to understand. I am going to have a baby through artificial insemination."

"OH!" They answered in unison once more. Realizing Naruto is the only silent person which is unusual. Kushina turned to him with a death glare.

"YOU ALREADY KNEW!" she accused pointing at her son.

"Yeah mom I did but it wasn't my secret to tell." Naruto said suddenly becoming serious.

"Are you doing the insemination out of frustration and desperation?" Karin asked her twin with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Nori asked confused.

"What I am asking you is are you feeling frustrated with HIM and since you are desperate to have a baby you choose IVF instead."

"Rin-chan that's enough!" Minato chided.

"No dad she is right to an extent. I am tired, frustrated and maybe a little desperate. However, I want and need this baby and I will be very happy if you guys as my family can support me morally and not judge me for my actions." Noriko said causing the occupants of the table to become very quiet.

"Sorry sis what I said was uncalled for, I am in."

"Ko-hime you know dad always has your back right?"

"Hai, tou-chan I know." Noriko answered with tears in her eyes.

"Sweety I respect your decision and will always be here if you need anything." Kushina said causing Noriko to cry even more.

"This is where I say group hug." Naruto joked causing everybody to laugh.

"Aniki you are one of a kind. Thanks" Noriko said looking at her brother.

"No problem little one." he answered.

"So Naru-kun when are you going to have the balls to ask Sakura-chan to marry you?" Kushina asked mischievously.

"Mom! Give me a break!" He answered tiredly causing the others to laugh once more.

 **XxxxxxXXXx(:)XXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!!!!**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I LOST MY INSPIRATION THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **READ AND PLEASE REVIEW;) YOUR REVIEWS OFTEN INSPIRE ME.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	6. Of Shopping, preparations and party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters if I did Naruto would have been a female(:**

 **Chapter Six** **:** **_Of Shopping, preparations and party_**

 **Sunday** **12th August 2** XXX

Noriko packed her car in the parking lot in front of the coffee shop,exiting the car she headed towards the coffee shop. She entered the shop and on seeing Mikoto she headed towards her.

"Hey Aunty sorry for the wait there was a lot of traffic on my way here!"

"Hey sweety! don't worry I haven't been here for long. So how are you my dear?"

"I'm fine aunty. How is uncle?"

"He is fine dear. He told me to ask you when you will come visit."

"Tell Uncle not to worry I'll pass by one of these days. though it's to help in the organization of his party I will be able to say hi to him too." Noriko answered.

"Okay my dear I will tell him what you just said. Mikoto promised.

"So aunty where do we start we start?"

"Well my dear your mom is in charge of the food for the reception and she told me she is almost through."

" That's great what then is next?" Noriko asked

"We need to concentrate on the decorations since the invitations have already been sent and the party is in four days time. how do you think we should decorate the reception hall?" asked Mikoto

"I think we should make the hall look classic but somehow traditional."

"Great idea let's begin with our shopping!," Mikoto said enthusiasm reflecting in her eyes.

 **A few hours later...**

Oh my gosh that was exhausting I am so tired. what I need right now is a hot bath. Thanks a lot Noriko-chan your help today I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't mention it aunty, it was my pleasure to help you. I think we bought everything we needed. I'll be in the mansion tomorrow morning so that we can decorate." Noriko said.

"Okay see you tomorrow then." Noriko answered,entered her car and left.

 **Noriko's apartment**

" I am so damn tired ! I'll just take a shower and go directly to bed." Noriko said yawning.

RIIIINNNG!!

"Who's calling? where did I keep my phone?" Noriko said searching her handbag for a phone.

"Hello Rin-chan."

"Hey sis I found a date for you.

"A date what for?" Noriko asked.

"For uncle's birthday party of course." Karin supplied.

" Did I tell you I needed a date? Who Is It anyway?" Noriko asked annoyed.

"You remember my friend Juugo right? he agreed to be your plus one." Karin explained.

"Oh OK thanks, we'll talk later Rin-chan I am tired and I was on my way to take a shower."Noriko said

"Ok bye sis." Karin said.

 **Sunday 13th August 2XXX**

 **UCHIHA MANSION**

Noriko arrived at the Uchihas early after packing her car, she went towards the big front doors. On knocking the doors were opened by the butler.

"Good morning Mamoru-san." Noriko created.

"Morning Noriko-sama, Mikoto-sama is waiting for you in the sitting room." the butler said.

"Oh thank you." Noriko answered

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX(0)XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning aunty." Noriko greeting.

"Morning sweety, how did you sleep?"

"Fine aunty. Where is uncle? I will love to say hello to him."

"He is in his study dear. go and see him he will be very happy to see you"

Noriko nodded and left for the study. She knocked on the door of the study once and beard her uncle's 'come in' before opening the door and going in.

"Hello uncle, how are you today?"

"Oh Ko-chan its you, come closer and give your old uncle a hug," Fugaku said opening his arms wide for the hug. Noriko happily embraced him. Ruffling her hair as he often did when she was a Kid. " How have you been kiddo? he asked.

"I'm okay uncle and you how are you,?"

"I am fine now that you are here. So have you confessed to him yet?"

"Uncle that's an embarrassing question but no I haven't and I don't think I ever will."

"Why do you say so? You use to confide in me when you were younger. Have you given up on him already?. Fugaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I didn't give up uncle, I just decided to face reality and realised Itachi-kun can only be best friends nothing more."

"If that's really what you want I will respect your decision. All I want is for my goddaughter to be happy."Fugaku said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you uncle. I am going downstairs to help aunty with the preparations for your party." Noriko said.

"OK then see you later." he answered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX (0)XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto , Noriko and the maids worked diligently for hours to ensure that everything is perfect for the upcoming party.

"Well I think that was the last one aunty."

"Yes my dear it is, thanks a lot for the help."

"" Don't mention it aunty it was my pleasure to help in the organization of uncle's birthday."

"So where are you headed now?"

" Well, I am going shopping with mum."

"Oh I see give Kushina-chan my regards "

"OK aunty see you." Noriko said leaving.

Noriko and Kushina went shopping for hours. After trying many dresses Noriko finally decided to take an ankle length green dress while her mom took and navy blue straight gown. They equally went shopping for shoes and jewelries and finally around late afternoon they had already bought a the things they needed.

""Gush finally were through this was exhausting." Noriko said.

"Well it's a good thing we were able to find everything we wanted to buy _._ "

"OK mom I will be heading home now."

"OK sweety take care dear bye."

"Bye mom."

The days after the shopping were very busy days for Noriko. She spent most of her days working at the hospital. on the eve of the birthday as she was about to go to bed, Juugo called to tell her at what time he will pick up for the party.

 ** _"Hello Noriko its Juugo on the line."_**

"Oh Juugo how are you?"

 ** _"I am fine thanks for asking I called to tell you I will pick you up at 7pm for the reception tomorrow"_**

"OK I get it I'll be ready by then thanks."

 ** _"OK then see you tomorrow Noriko."_**

"Yeah tomorrow."

Ending the call Noriko went to sleep. The following morning on the day of the birthday, Noriko woke up early and went for her morning jogging. Since today is her day off, she spent an hour in the park relaxing and watching the clouds as she often did with Shikamaru when they were younger. Her moment of silence was interrupted when her phone rang.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

 ** _"Hey Ko-chan I was wondering if you would like to go to the spa with Hinata, Tenten and I today_**."

"The spa? Well I would have love to go with you guys but I can't today. I have a few things to do before the party tonight."

 ** _"Oh well we will meet at the party then. By the way Who is your plus one for the party tonight Ko-chan?"_**

"It's Karin's friend Juugo, you remember him right."

 ** _"Yeah I do, that great! See you later then."._**

" OK bye Sakura."

With that the call ended and Noriko headed to her apartment. Indeed she had a busy day; she went for grocery shopping after doing her laundry and cleaning her apartment. Afterwards she decided that napping for a few hours will be great. She woke up from her nap at about 5:30pm, prepared a bubble bath to bathe after which she had to get ready for the party.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX(0)XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Sasuke-kun did you call Itachi-kun to check if he is back from his business trip,?" Ino asked her husband who was just from a shower.

"I called him last night and he said he will be arriving this morning I will call him again right now to check if he is already back."

" Please do, your brother is fond of either coming late for important events or not showing up at all." she told him.

" Hn I know." He answered picking up his cellphone to call his brother. He dialed the number after a few rings his brother picked the call.

 _" **Hello?"**_ Itachi answered sleepily

"" Hello Nii-san where are you ?"

" ** _In my apartment."_**

"What are you doing right now?"

 ** _"I was napping when you called. Why do you ask?"_**

"Sleeping? I hope you haven't forgotten today is dad's birthday."

 ** _"Oh it's today? damn It slipped off my mind again"_**

"Yes it's today and mom will kill you if you are late or absent."

 ** _"I know, anyways thanks for reminding me. I'll try to get ready bye otoutou."_** Itachi said hanging up

"What did he say?" Ino asked.

"He was asleep and forgot the reception was today. He said he was going to take a shower."

"Oh great then, we need to get ready too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX(*)XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As promised Juugo came and picked up Noriko at 7pm and they drove together in his car to the party. A few minutes later the arrived at the Uchiha mansion. After parking his car , Juugo exited the car to open Noriko's door. He offered her his arm to help her out of the car.

"Thanks Juugo" she said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. You know I am the one who should he saying thank you." he said jokingly.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I am proud to have a woman as beautiful as you as my date tonight. I think I will be the envy of many tonight at this party." he admitted making her to giggle.

"Oh Juugo you are so funny I think I am going to enjoy being your date." she said with mirth.

"I only aim to please my dear. I think it's time we make our grand entrance." he said. With a nod from her after he had collected their presents for Fugaku on the back seat of the car, they headed toward the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX (0)XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi had arrived for the party early and he had planned to give his father his present stay around and interact with a few people for an hour or so and then leave since he wasn't fan of partied. However, he had a change of plans when his mother told him that if it weren't for Noriko she wouldn't have been able to finish the preparations for the party. Telling him that she had somehow coerce Noriko to attend the party tonight. So Itachi decided to stay a bid longer hoping to meet the her so that they could talk.

He was talking with one of his father's business partners when she arrived with a tall man with orange hair. And though he felt very upset and jealous seeing her with another man he couldn't get his eyes off her. He felt like going over to them and telling the orange head guy that he should back off and that she was his.His thought were interrupted when he heard his father speak.

" Excuse me gentlemen my goddaughter is here . I am going to say hello." Fugaku said heading towards the couple .

"Happy birthday uncle." Noriko said with a loving smile.

"Thanks my dear. Who is this young man? You new boyfriend?" the older man asked with a teasing tone.

"This is Juugo my friend. He agreed to be my plus one today. Juugo this is my godfather Fugaku Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you sir." Juugo greeted.

"You are welcome young man. I see you brought presents. Juugo go put them on that table over there while I keep Noriko company in your absence." Fugaku instructed.

"Hai sir" Juugo said leaving for the table.

"So did you bring this friend of yours to make a certain some one jealous?"

"No of course not. he is actually Karin's friend, she asked him to come to the party with me and he agreed " she explained.

"Oh I see, it seems your date just met an acquaintance of his." Fugaku noted and Noriko looked towards the gift table to see Juugo talking to a black haired woman.

"It seems like it I will just go greet Aunty Mikoto then." Noriko said excusing herself. On receiving a nod from the Uchiha she left to look for her aunt. She stopped walking abruptly when she heard a familiar voice.

"So you've found a new boyfriend already Noriko I thought you said no more dating."

Itachi said icily.

"What--?" Noriko ssid confused.

"Did you change you mind about the insemination? or did you decide to have your baby the natural way?' he taunted.

"What the hell Itachi! what's wrong with you today? If you don't have anything nice to say then don't talk to me at all. However I want to have my baby is none of your business!" she yelled and stormed away.

"Son I know you are jealous but you did not have to be so mean too her." Fugaku chided.

"Yeah I know Tou-sama, I was out of line just now. I think I need a drink." he said with a sigh leaving.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX (0)XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The nerve of that jerk talking to me like that. Whatever I do with my life is my business--" Noriko was muttering angrily when bumps into someone almost falling.

"I am sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."she apologized while bowing.

"It's okay Ko-chan It was my fault. I should have been more careful." said a soft voice.

Lifting her head up, Noriko recognized the person immediately. "Oh Izumi it's you."

"Yeah it's me . How have you been?"

"I'm fine what about you? I haven't seen you for a while now. Where have you been,?" Noriko asked.

"I went for a business trip in China. I came two days ago."

"Oh I see, I was looking for Aunty Mikoto when collided with you."

"I think I saw her going toward the kitchen."

"Oh thanks Izumi, If you are looking for Itachi , I think I saw him that way just now."

"Okay thanks I will go look for him.."

"Okay bye then."

 ** _"Now that his girlfriend is here I am sure Itachi will be in a better mood. With her here I don't feel like staying for this party. I will just talk to aunty and tell her I am going home because I am feeling unwell_**." Noriko thought sadly and headed to the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX (0)XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good evening Aunty." Noriko greeted.

"Oh hello my dear. Did you just arrive?" Mikoto asked.

"Not really Aunty I arrived about thirty minutes ago. I was with uncle just now and thought should cone say hello."

"Oh that thoughtful of you. You are gorgeous tonight by the way."

"Thanks Aunty."

"I came to check on the food here. It looks like everything is ready to be served. Let's go back so I greet my guests."

"Emm...Aunty I might go home early tonight. I have a serious headache and I feel feverish as well."

"Oh dear sorry. Are you sure you will be okay going home on your own?" Mikoto asked worried.

"Yeah, I will be fine."

"Oh wait I think I have an idea. I will send a servant to bring the medicine that can help ease your headache. And if after that you still feel unwell you can o upstairs and rest in one of the rooms. What do you say?"

"Yeah that's a good idea Aunty." Noriko said and thought **_"Great now I am stock here. Oh well I can still escape and go upstairs when this party becomes unbearable."_**

With that the both left the kitchen and moved to the reception hall. On arriving there, Noriko was pleased to find out that her sister, brother, and parents had already arrive. She went over to her parents and said hello before going on to chat with her brother and Sakura. A few minutes later, the party began , meaning all the guest moved to the respective tables to sit down and unfortunately for Noriko she found her self seating on the same table with Itachi and Izumi so she decided to ignore them. Fugaku made a speech thanking everybody for coming and then cutting his birthday cake. After which it was time to eat so servers could be seen serving food and drinks from table to table.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX(*)XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. THIS IS YOU NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


End file.
